Remember, My Love
by angelchica
Summary: Cordelia loses her memory and is in the hands of Wolfram & Hart who brainwash her into thinking that Angel is evil. C/A pairing all the way! Why would I do anything else? All chapters posted!
1. Premonitions and Confessions

Title: Remember, My Love  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Cordelia loses her memory and is in the hands of Wolfram & Hart who brainwash her into thinking that Angel is evil. C/A pairing all the way! Why would I do anything else?   
  
Spoiler: Does there have to be one? Ok well um...if you didn't know that Angel has a son named Connor then don't read this but then again if you read this spoiler then you should know that he has a son so now you can read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all! I created them! That's why I invented the TV show and am now making millions because of them! j/k!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
I also want to say thanks to Kat! Thank you for the idea and I don't know about you but I think that this story came out pretty good didn't it? Hope you like it and thanks again for the idea! You're da bomb! hehe!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Premonitions and Confessions  
* * *  
  
"I don't remember!" Cordelia shouted out.  
  
"Couldn't you try?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Does it really make that big of a difference?"   
  
"Yes! Caffeine makes me all jittery!" Gunn said as he examined the two coffee cups sitting on the counter top.  
  
"I think it's this one," Cordelia said as she pointed to the coffee cup next to Gunn. Gunn took the cup and took a sip and spit it back out.  
  
"This isn't the one! It's loaded with caffeine! I want my decaf!" Gunn yelled. Angel came out of his room.  
  
"What is going on?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that Gunn here has a big problem with caffeine," Cordelia said. Angel turned and looked at Gunn and shook his head. Those two. Always arguing.  
  
"Do you want to go train?" Angel asked Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, sure, ok. It's not like I'm going to be drinking any of the coffee anymore now that the taste tester has tasted too much of mine," Cordelia said as she followed Angel to the basement.  
  
They went downstairs and they each took a sword. Cordelia grabbed her scrunci and put her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her sword.  
  
"Now take it easy on me 'cause we haven't practiced in a good while," Cordelia said.  
  
"You'll do fine," Angel said. He lunged towards her and Cordelia blocked his sword with his. They continued to match each other's moves without hesitating. Angel had to admit the Cordelia had the ability to learn things fast and he was happy about that. She had proven him wrong. He had always thought of her as weak and scared. He remembered back to when they both lived in Sunnydale and she would always be screaming and running away from the bad guys. He wasn't complaining. It probably was the best thing for her to have done otherwise she probably would have been killed.  
  
Now he was proven wrong. She had changed drastically over the years. She actually put other people in front her. The visions had a lot to do with it. She was put through so much torture just to save other people. He had offered her a cure but she chose to endure headache after headache over her own liking. She also cared about her own well being. Plus she was making an effort to learn how to defend herself. And she was doing a great job. She had mastered the sword fights pretty good and her self defense skills were picking up as well. He was almost sure that she could easily take on Wesley. They had gone on for a while and he noticed that she was sweating and was looking kind of tired.  
  
"Do you want to take a break?" Angel asked as he continued to block Cordelia's moves.  
  
"I thought you would never say those beautiful words," Cordelia said as she let the sword fall and then herself.   
  
"I'll go bring some water," Angel said with a smile as he looked at Cordelia sprawled on the floor, breathless.  
  
Cordelia watched Angel leave and then looked back down. She was exhausted. Then she thought back to who she used to be. There was no way that anybody would have gotten her to even break a sweat. She remembered when she was in PE and would always be bringing a forged note saying that she shouldn't participate in the activities because sweat gave her some kind of rash. Cordelia laughed at the memory.  
  
Cordelia sat up and looked around. The stuff she had gotten herself into. She was so different now and she realized that Angel had changed as well. She noticed that ever since he got back from his little retreat to "forget" Buffy, he had come back a new man, or should she say new vampire? He was not the same brooding vampire she had met in the old days. He was actually telling jokes and best of all, he smiled. She loved it when he did. He seemed a totally different person. She liked him this way.   
  
He even started acting more happy with the baby. He was a father now and he was making sure that he would fit that category. Cordelia had told Angel that she would be there for the baby even though it hurt her. She knew it wasn't his fault but the fact that Angel had lied to her and gone and slept with Darla hurt her. She knew why. She knew why it hurt. She had fallen in love with the vampire with a soul. It killed her inside because she knew she would never be with him. There were too many things that pulled them apart. All she had was his friendship and she would cherish that forever.  
  
Cordelia heard Angel coming back down the stairs and he handed her a bottle of water that was freezing cold. Cordelia started to chug on it and then grabbed for her head and moaned. Angel ran to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Angel said.  
  
Cordelia looked up at him and then started to laugh.  
  
"Brain freeze." Cordelia said as she started to laugh. Angel turned around embarrassed. Cordelia took another sip of her water and grabbed her sword and approached Angel.  
  
"You ready to continue?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah. The water cooled me-me..." Cordelia grabbed her head and fell into Angel's arms. She battled the pain the visions always brought her.  
  
Cordelia concentrated on the vision. It was vague but she tried to catch on to every detail she could. Finally the vision started to fade away, as did the pain. She still hung on to Angel, afraid that if she let go, she would fall. Tears were streaming down her face from the aftermath of the vision.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked not wanting to let go of her.  
  
"I will be, but the people in my vision won't if we don't get there in time," Cordelia said.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked as he looked into his seer's eyes.  
  
"Vampires. So many of them. They were hitting a local club called...Utopia. They were just killing everyone. Angel we have to hurry before it's too late!" Cordelia said as she started to get upset.  
  
"Calm down, Cordy. I'll go and stop them. Just rest and take it easy," Angel said.  
  
"You'll go? You mean we'll go! I'm not letting you go there alone. There were too many of them! You couldn't take them all on! They would kill you," Cordelia said.  
  
"I can't take you with me. I don't want to risk-"  
  
"Angel, don't start with me! We are all going to go. We are a team. A team doesn't just give all the responsibility to one person. If we all go, we have a chance," Cordelia said.  
  
Angel looked into her eyes. He loved how she wanted to make everything work. How she always wanted to help even when she wouldn't be able to do much but now it was different. She felt extra special now that her skills were increasing and that now she had the ability to kill more vampires.  
  
Angel knew there was no use in arguing with her. Once she had her mind set to do something, she didn't back off. Even if she knew it was a life or death situation, she didn't care.  
  
"Alright. We'll go get Wesley and Gunn," Angel said as he helped Cordelia up.  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said as she started walking up the stairs while holding on to the railing.  
  
"Cordy?" Angel called out. Cordelia turned around and looked at Angel. She saw that he wasn't moving so she went back down towards him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked. She hated it when she couldn't tell what was bothering him. He always kept things to himself and never shared his true feelings even though he was working on that now.  
  
Angel neared Cordelia and stood right in front of her. He looked at her. He couldn't hide it anymore. He knew he shouldn't but he had to. He had to tell her how he felt about her. He had to tell her how she always made him smile. How she was the first thing he thought about in the morning, how she was the last thing he thought about, and how he would always dream about her during the night. He couldn't hide these feelings inside of him anymore. They were stronger than he.   
  
"I have a confession to make. You might want to sit down. It won't take long," Angel said.  
  
"Don't tell me you slept with another girl and now she's having the second miracle child!" Cordelia said.  
  
"No! It's nothing like that. It's about you," Angel said.  
  
"About me? Am I getting fat? Cause I know I've been eating a little bit lately but I haven't really gained much. Or have I been charging to much? It's just that business has been kind of slow so I needed to make up for our paychecks. I promise I won't charge that much-"  
  
"No, no it's not that. It doesn't have anything to do with you charging too much or you getting fat which by the way you're not. You look as good as ever," Angel interrupted. Cordelia smiled at his remark.  
  
"Then what is it?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, you and I, we've been getting pretty close, wouldn't you say that?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well compared to when we were in Sunnydale I would have to say yes," Cordelia said. She was confused. She didn't know where this was heading.  
  
"Yeah, well I mean we fight evil together and we train together and well we've been spending a lot of time together-"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Cordelia interrupted. She was hoping that he wasn't trying to end their closeness. She loved it when they were together and she knew she would just burst into tears if he told her to stay away from him.  
  
"No! I mean, no, of course not. It's good," Angel said.  
  
"Is this supposed to lead anywhere because there is a pack of vampires about to attack helpless people and unless we want the vampires to enjoy their feast, I suggest we get going," Cordelia said as she started heading back up the stairs.  
  
"I love you," Angel said.  
  
"Oh my God! Is the world ending again?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No. I was just saying it you know, friend to friend," Angel said but regretted saying the words.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, I love you too. Now we better get going," Cordelia said as she left the room.  
  
Angel looked down at the floor. Friend to friend, he thought to himself. Why did he have to say those words. Why couldn't he have just said he loved her. Just like that. Angel shook his head and headed up the stairs.  
  
Cordelia went into one of the rooms and changed. He was making this all harder on her now. He had told her he loved her. At first she wasn't sure she had heard him right but then she figured the world was going to end so he was just saying he loved her. But the part that killed her was the friend to friend thing. She had hope that one day they would be together as more than just friends but now she realized that it would never happen. She realized that he would always love Buffy more than him and now that he was a father, he wouldn't care about her as much.  
  
"Well I bet he wouldn't need me anymore," Cordelia said to herself as she grabbed some stakes and headed back downstairs. 


	2. The Battle

Title: Remember, My Love  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Cordelia loses her memory and is in the hands of Wolfram & Hart who brainwash her into thinking that Angel is evil. C/A pairing all the way! Why would I do anything else?   
  
Spoiler: Does there have to be one? Ok well um...if you didn't know that Angel has a son named Connor then don't read this but then again if you read this spoiler then you should know that he has a son so now you can read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all! I created them! That's why I invented the TV show and am now making millions because of them! j/k!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
I also want to say thanks to Kat! Thank you for the idea and I don't know about you but I think that this story came out pretty good didn't it? Hope you like it and thanks again for the idea! You're da bomb! hehe!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
The Battle  
  
"It's a good thing that Fred volunteered to stay at home and watch over Connor," Wesley said to Angel as they were driving over to the club.  
  
"Well, she figured she wouldn't be much help anyway," Cordelia said.  
  
"So what's the name of this club anyways?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Utopia. We're almost there," Cordelia said.  
  
"Utopia? I love that place. Hey, Angel, let's try not to make that big of a mess there 'cause that's a pretty tight club. I go there all the time and I don't want them to shut it down," Gunn said.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. Finally they arrived at the club and they pulled up front. They could already hear people screaming and things being thrown.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now," Gunn said as they all climbed out of the car, weapons in hand, and charged in. They went in and saw all the vampires attacking people. Many people were already lying on the ground dead while others were on the verge of becoming undead.  
  
"Be careful," Angel said to everyone as they all parted and picked a group of vampires to fight against. Angel took the largest group and started to fight against them. He threw them all he had. Wesley and Gunn were all trying to fight a couple of vampires but weren't being too successful at first. Finally Gunn caught one of the vampires off guard and punched him in the face followed by Wesley who finally staked the creature. They looked at each other and went to face another vampire.  
  
Cordelia was off to the side trying to help people escape but something grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and it was a vampire. She punched it with all her might which sent him wobbling over to the side.  
  
"Go!" Cordelia yelled to some of the people. All of the people were frightened so they continued to run outside. She went over to the vampire and punched him again. She saw that he was all out of it so she staked the vampire right through the heart. She turned around and saw that Angel was taking on a big group of vampires. She noticed that one was about to go stake Angel. She ran towards it and staked it. Angel turned around and saw Cordelia. He looked down at the pile of dust. He looked back up at Cordelia but then looked off to the side and saw Lilah standing there.  
  
"I knew something was wrong with this picture," Angel said as he motioned for Cordelia to look behind her. Cordelia turned around and looked at Lilah.  
  
"Don't worry about her. Just worry about the vampires and I'll keep on getting the people to safety," Cordelia said. Angel nodded and went over to help Wesley and Gunn. Cordelia noticed a group of teenagers in a corner and went over to them.  
  
"Are any of you guys hurt?" Cordelia asked. Nobody was answering. They must be scared, Cordelia thought to herself. She noticed that they were all staring at something behind her. Cordelia closed her eyes and then spun around and kicked the vampire in the stomach. She looked over at the door and saw that Lilah was still standing there with a big smile on her face. Cordelia grabbed her stake and was about to stake the vampire but then something grabbed her hand. She turned around and kicked the vampire that was holding her. Another vampire was approaching her. Then one of them grabbed her from behind and picked her up and threw her across the room and hit the jukebox really hard. She fell on the floor unconscious.   
  
Angel turned around and saw that Cordelia was lying on the ground. He started running towards her.  
  
Lilah saw him running towards Cordelia. She motioned for a group of vampires that were standing behind her to stop him.   
  
Just as Angel reached Cordelia he knelt down but then something grabbed him from behind. Another vampire was in front of him. Angel did a backwards somersault, kicking the vampire in front of him. He was in front of a group of vampires and he started to fight each one of them. He sent some flying across the room and managed to stake a couple but it seemed that the more he staked, the more that came. Then something caught his eye. He saw two big men over by where Cordelia was lying.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel yelled but he had gotten distracted and a vampire punched him and kicked him in the stomach. Lilah came up to him holding a device in her hand. Angel struggled to get up but all the other vampires kept on punching him and holding him down. Lilah pointed at Angel which sent a shock through his whole body. Angel shook his head. He felt so disoriented. He looked over to where Cordelia was and saw that the two men were carrying her off. Lilah looked at Angel with a smile on her face.  
  
"I love seeing you like this," Lilah said, "All helpless. Just think about all the things we're going to do to her. And you won't be able to stop me," Lilah said as she knelt down to look at Angel right in the face and then slapped him.  
  
"You might think you won the battle, but you do not want to go to war with me," Angel said.  
  
"Oh I'm counting the days for it. I'm not afraid of you," Lilah said.  
  
"Yes you are. And now you're going to see me in your dreams killing you. You won't be able to sleep because you'll be scared that I am actually in your room waiting for you to wake up. I told you that if you ever would come to me through Cordelia again, I would kill you. Don't think I won't," Angel said as he hesitated to getting the words to come out.  
  
"Yeah, well seems to me that I have Cordelia and you are on the ground lying so helplessly. And guess what. I'm still alive," Lilah said as she got back up and headed towards the door. "Shock him again. And make it hurt," Lilah said as she handed the device over to the vampire and did as he was told. Angel moaned in pain. He looked all around but everything was moving. He could see Gunn and Wesley being held by someone but then saw them fall and everything went quiet. He could feel someone picking him up. He turned and looked up and saw that it was Gunn and Wesley. They headed outside and they put Angel in the backseat as Gunn took the wheel and Wesley sat next to Angel as they headed towards the Hyperion hotel.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think he's coming to," Fred said. Angel woke up and saw her looking at him.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked as he came to.  
  
"You were unconscious but not anymore," Fred said.  
  
"I have to go. I have to go find Cordelia," Angel said as he got up but moaned from all the pain.  
  
"You can't go anywhere. You are way too hurt. I have to clean the wounds. Plus, where would you go? You don't know where she is. They could have taken her anywhere. She might not even be alive." Fred said the last part softly.  
  
"She's alive. They can't kill her. Not yet anyways. They need her to get to me," Angel said. Fred smiled but then it faded quickly. She grabbed the bandages and the water and started to treat Angel's injuries.  
  
"You really like her don't you?" Fred asked. Angel looked down.   
  
"Is it that obvious?" Angel asked. Fred nodded her head.  
  
"She's in love with you too but she's just scared, I guess," Fred said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause she thinks that you don't feel the same way she does. I mean she has to deal with Buffy an' Darla's shadow an' now your son," Fred said. Angel didn't think of that but now he realized that he had been making it hard on her. He always talked to her about Buffy and lied to her about Darla. He remembered the hurt expression on her face when she found out that Darla was carrying his baby. Angel hesitated to get up from the couch but finally made it and started to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Fred asked.  
  
"To see my son. I need inspiration," Angel said as he walked up the stairs and walked towards Connor's room. He opened the door to show a nicely decorated baby's room. He remembered when he and Cordelia had painted the room. She insisted on painting the walls a baby blue color and painting the sky on the ceiling. He also remembered the war they had with the paint and how most of it never even made it onto the walls. They started to throw paint at themselves. He even remembered Cordelia complaining about him ruining her brand new expensive shoes but only to find out it was a trick to get him covered in the remaining paint.   
  
Angel walked over to the crib and looked down and saw his son, sleeping peacefully. He picked up Connor and headed over to the rocking chair and sat down. Angel looked around the room. All of it had been her idea. She had thought about making the room especially for the newborn child. She said that he deserved to have a normal child's room and even more so since he was a miracle child. They had gone together to pick out the crib, some toys, blankets, and clothing. Cordelia had told him that she had to go with him because she didn't know what he would have chosen. Then she had said not to take it personally. He remembered arguing with her and telling her to remember the time when he had bought her a whole new wardrobe and that she had been ecstatic. She said yeah and that she had said that he had a gay man's taste and that the baby didn't need gay taste.  
  
Angel looked back down at his son.  
  
"I will get her back. I promise," Angel said to his son.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia woke up to a bright light. Cordelia squinted and then grabbed her head. She felt a incessant pain at the back of her head. As she raised her hand she noticed that she was chained to a wall. She looked around and noticed that her feet were in chains as well. The room was empty. There was nothing in it. All she could see was that the room was white, enough to make a person go blind. At the end of the room there was a door. Cordelia got up, she went towards the door. The chains only let her go that far. The door had a little window in it and she could see that there were other rooms there. She started to bang on the door and she saw a lady and a man wearing nice suits coming towards her room. Cordelia went to the back of the room and huddled in the corner. She saw the door knob twist and in came in the two people.  
  
"Finally, you're awake. I didn't think that hit you took was all that bad. But then again you might have been just trying us," the lady said. Cordelia looked up at the lady.  
  
"I think she's still a little out of it," the man said. Cordelia looked at both of them confused.  
  
"Where am I?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Somewhere away from Angel. This is a special underground facility we have. Angel won't ever be able to find you here," the lady said.  
  
"Who's Angel?" Cordelia asked, confused.  
  
"Look vision girl. I don't have time for your stupid little games, alright," the lady said.  
  
"I don't understand why I'm here! Who are you people?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Look! There's nothing you can do for me to let you go-"  
  
"Lilah, I don't think she remembers anything," the man said softly as to not be heard by Cordelia.  
  
"Gavin, don't give me this crap. I'm not in the mood. We lost a lot of men today that we weren't supposed to," Lilah said.  
  
"No, I'm serious. I think that hit in the head was more than we bargained for. I don't think she has any recollection of who we are, who she is, and most important, who Angel is," Gavin said softly to Lilah.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lilah asked. Gavin approached Cordelia and looked at her.  
  
"What's your name?" Gavin said.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I don't know!" Cordelia said. Gavin looked up and looked at Lilah who had a smile on her face. Gavin walked towards Lilah.  
  
"This is going to work out better than I thought," Lilah said as she walked towards Cordelia who was still huddled in the corner.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll fill you in on every detail," Lilah said. 


	3. Brainwashed

Title: Remember, My Love  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Cordelia loses her memory and is in the hands of Wolfram & Hart who brainwash her into thinking that Angel is evil. C/A pairing all the way! Why would I do anything else?   
  
Spoiler: Does there have to be one? Ok well um...if you didn't know that Angel has a son named Connor then don't read this but then again if you read this spoiler then you should know that he has a son so now you can read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all! I created them! That's why I invented the TV show and am now making millions because of them! j/k!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
I also want to say thanks to Kat! Thank you for the idea and I don't know about you but I think that this story came out pretty good didn't it? Hope you like it and thanks again for the idea! You're da bomb! hehe!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
Brainwashed  
  
Lilah sat down in the living room and was about to turn on the TV but then saw Cordelia walk in. She had showered and was wearing some pants and a shirt Lilah had let her borrow.  
  
"Thanks for your hospitality," Cordelia said.  
  
"Oh no problem. We're like so close. We always borrow each others clothes," Lilah said as she motioned for Cordelia to sit down next to her.  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat, drink?" Lilah asked.  
  
"No. Not that I'm trying to be all rude or anything but I just want to know who I am and why I'm here and why I can't remember anything," Cordelia said.  
  
"Sure. Well we'll start with the basics. You're name is Cordelia Chase and we've been friends for a long time now. We met back in the day and since then we are like sisters," Lilah said.  
  
"Oh, so how did this happen to me? Why can't I remember anything?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, I could tell you the truth which involves you to trust me a whole deal because a lot of it probably will sound really crazy and I wouldn't expect you to believe any of it or I could lie to you and tell you the gist of things," Lilah said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well it's just that a lot of it is far fetched to almost everyone except for a few people in this world. It's going to sound like something coming out of a movie. I didn't believe it at first. It might take you some time to get used to it but if you don't want to know it's fine. I probably wouldn't believe me either if I was told my story," Lilah said.  
  
"That's ok. I want to know everything. Why don't I remember who I am?" Cordelia asked Lilah.  
  
"Well, you were fighting. You got thrown across the room and hit a jukebox really hard and ended up an amnesiac," Lilah said.  
  
"I was fighting? Against Angel?" Cordelia asked. Lilah looked at Cordelia. How did she know about Angel? Then she remembered that she had mentioned his name earlier. She remembered that she was talking to Gavin and telling him about keeping her away from Angel.  
  
"Yes, you were fighting against him," Lilah said.  
  
"Why?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, I think you should know this. He is someone that you don't want to be around by. He is not good. He is evil. In fact, he's not even human," Lilah said.  
  
"Not human?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You're probably not going to believe me but he's a vampire. In this world at night, things are different. We don't only suffer murders, robberies, kidnapping. It's a different world out there. We live in a world full of vampires and demons. They are pure evil. And that's why we're here. We're here to stop them. You are on the good team. We try to annihilate them. There are some demons that are good and they help us but never will there be a good vampire. If you ever come across him, look the other way. He will try to brainwash you into thinking that he's good and that he knows you and that somehow you are friends," Lilah said.  
  
"Vampires? Demons? You're joking," Cordelia said. Lilah looked at Cordelia and then remembered something.  
  
"I want you to look at something," Lilah said as she took her to the mirror and showed her neck. Cordelia looked and noticed a scar. Something that resembled two puncture marks.  
  
"Did he do that?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes. He tried to kill me and you. He kidnapped you once and I tried to get you back but he bit me. I almost died. That's why I'm begging you to watch out for him. He is the most dangerous creature out there but there are some precautions you can take," Lilah said.  
  
"Precautions?" Cordelia questioned her.  
  
"Vampires do have weaknesses. They are killed by direct sunlight, holy water, and a wooden stake through their hearts. But I want you to put this on," Lilah said as she took off her cross necklace and handed it to Cordelia.  
  
"What's this for?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"It's for protection. Wear it all the time. I have a few crosses that I can give you in case you ever do run into Angel. Oh. I almost forgot to tell you about his posse," Lilah said.  
  
"His posse?"   
  
"Yeah. There's three of them and a baby but I'm sure the baby can't harm you. First of all there's Wesley. He's nerdy looking but don't let that deceive you. Then there's Gunn. He's a tough kid as well. Then there's this other nerdy girl called Fred. I'm sure she's no harm but she very weird so I wouldn't trust her," Lilah said.  
  
"Wow! It's just so overwhelming. It's like starting a whole new life. I don't know if I can remember all that," Cordelia said.  
  
"Do you think you could take in one more piece of information?" Lilah said.  
  
"I don't know. Everything is just running around in my mind right now," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well this is important. You have a gift. And you use it to help other people. You have visions. It's like you can see into the future. You see things that go on. You see vampires about to kill people or demons about to attack. It gives us a head start and saving the people. The visions are very painful and they give you huge headaches but eventually the pain goes away," Lilah said.  
  
Cordelia just looked at her. All of this was just too overwhelming.   
  
"Wow! Visions, huh. This is just too much. I never thought I would have all this to take on. Would it be ok if I go outside. I just need some fresh air. I know you said it's dangerous outside but I'll stay on the busy roads and I won't go far," Cordelia said.  
  
Lilah hesitated but then gave in.  
  
"Alright but take this cross and be careful. Angel is bound to be on the streets right now and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sure he won't try to hurt you but he will try to convince you to leave with him. Promise me you won't," Lilah pleaded.  
  
"After what you told me you really think I would go to him?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Just be careful and remember what I told you. He has hurt you in all the ways possible. If you can kill him, do it. A simple stake to the heart and it will all be over," Lilah said. Cordelia smiled and got up. She went over to the door and left. Lilah heard her phone ring. She got up and went over to it.  
  
"Hello?...Don't worry. I've got it covered...Yes. I told her everything you told me to...She's out...She needed air after all the news...Don't worry. She won't go to him...I told her he's an enemy and I made hate spark towards him. I've got him right where I want...Yes...Don't worry...Everything is going according to plan." Lilah hung up the phone and had a huge smile on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia walked down the streets. Everything was still so strange to her. She hated not knowing who she was or where she was. Lilah had been great and she was happy that she was at least in good hands but still, something felt incredibly wrong. She knew something was missing and that Lilah was holding out on her. She didn't know what it was but hopefully she wouldn't be an amnesiac all her life. Then she thought about her parents. Where were they? Who were they? Did she have parents? What about friends? What about her enemies?  
  
Cordelia thought about the name Lilah had told her had caused her so much pain. Angel. That was his name. She wondered what he had done to her but then she didn't. Maybe she was better off not knowing. Lilah had said he had hurt her in every way possible. She also said he was a vampire. Cordelia shrugged. Maybe she was better off not knowing anything. She wasn't sure she wanted to. Everything sounded so strange and scary yet familiar but she couldn't quite figure it out. Then she heard a car pull up in front of her. She turned around and saw a young, handsome man climb out of the car and head towards her.  
  
"Cordelia! Oh my gosh! You're ok! I was so scared! Why haven't you called?" he asked. Cordelia looked up at him, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Cordy this isn't funny. I was worried about you!" he said.  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm just lost and I can't find my way back. I don't remember anything but it seems you know who I am and I barely know who I am," Cordelia said.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean you don't remember anything?" he asked.  
  
"Well Lilah says it has something to do with me being thrown across the room and banging my head up hard," Cordelia said.  
  
"Lilah! You've been with Lilah!" Angel said.  
  
"Yeah. Why is something wrong?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Cordy, you have to get away from her. She's evil. Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel or back to your apartment. Dennis is kind of lonely," he said.  
  
"You're Angel aren't you," Cordelia said.  
  
"You know who I am?" Angel asked. At that moment Cordelia took out her cross and put it in front of Angel. He backed off.  
  
"I know who you are. You better stay away from me and Lilah. If you come near either one of us, I'll kill you," Cordelia said as she started to back away slowly.  
  
"Cordelia what are you talking about? Don't do this! Lilah is evil! She's brainwashed you!" Angel yelled out following Cordelia.  
  
"Stay away or I'll-" Cordelia started to feel weak. She felt a sharp pain climbing up her spine and into her head. Cordelia felt lightheaded and fell to the ground screaming in pain. She saw flashes of people in trouble. She saw a girl being killed by some kind of demon. She could sense and feel the girls' pain. Finally the vision ceased. This must have been what Lilah was talking about. It was a vision. Cordelia opened up her eyes and realized that she was in Angel's arms. She looked at him and got up too quickly and almost fell back down but was caught by Angel.  
  
"Let go of me!" Cordelia yelled and was surprised to see that he did as he was told.  
  
"Are you ok? What did you see?" Angel asked. Cordelia looked at him confused.  
  
"You know about the visions?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Of course I know. You're visions are what helps me and my crew save lives," Angel said.  
  
"I don't believe you. I want you to leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again," Cordelia said.  
  
"At least promise me you won't tell Lilah that you saw me. And if you change your mind here's my card," Angel said as he handed her the card but Cordelia refused it. She looked down at the little card and then looked away.   
  
"Like I said. I don't want to see you again," Cordelia said as she continued to walk but Angel followed her and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I will get you back. I won't let her do anything to you. I won't hurt you either. I love you," Angel said as he slid the business card into her purse without her seeing. Cordelia took out a little bottle of holy water from her pocket.  
  
"You might not hurt me but I will," Cordelia said as she opened the bottle of holy water and threw it at his face. His face was stinging. Cordelia started to run. She didn't want him to see where she was going. She ran and ran until she knew she was out of sight. She came up to a huge building with a fence around it and stopped there to rest. Then she felt as if another vision was coming on but different. It just brought a wave of dizziness. It was different. She didn't feel any pain but she saw him. She saw Angel. She saw him and three other people standing next to each other. Then she saw herself holding a baby and standing right in front of them. Then as quickly as it had come, it left. She opened her eyes and looked around.   
  
She looked but was confused. What was that? Was that a vision or was it a memory? She was too confused and didn't care. It couldn't have been a memory. She seemed happy and was with Angel. That was wrong. Cordelia decided to continue back to Lilah's apartment.   
  
She eventually got back and saw that Lilah was waiting for her.  
  
"Why did you take so long? I was beginning to get worried! Did you see him? Did you see Angel?" Lilah asked.  
  
"No, it's just that I thought that I remembered that I was kind of athletic and decided to take a jog. Gotta keep fit, huh," Cordelia said. Lilah eyed her a bit suspicious but then just shook her head.  
  
"Well, now that you're all sweaty you might want to hit the shower again," Lilah said.  
  
"Yeah, I was planning on it. I don't think I like being all sweaty in the first place," Cordelia said as she walked over to Lilah's room and grabbed a towel. Then she headed towards the bathroom and locked the door. She put her towel down on the toilet seat and then went to the mirror and looked at herself.  
  
Something was wrong. She had to find out what it was. She couldn't just keep on looking at herself in the mirror and wonder who she is and who Angel is. What he had said earlier made her think. He had said to her that he loved her. It might have been a plan to get her but she didn't know. She felt she heard such tenderness in his voice and then when she looked into his eyes she saw such love and care but it could just be her mind playing tricks on her.  
  
She had to find out who she was before she did anything she would regret. 


	4. Chances

Title: Remember, My Love  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Cordelia loses her memory and is in the hands of Wolfram & Hart who brainwash her into thinking that Angel is evil. C/A pairing all the way! Why would I do anything else?   
  
Spoiler: Does there have to be one? Ok well um...if you didn't know that Angel has a son named Connor then don't read this but then again if you read this spoiler then you should know that he has a son so now you can read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all! I created them! That's why I invented the TV show and am now making millions because of them! j/k!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
I also want to say thanks to Kat! Thank you for the idea and I don't know about you but I think that this story came out pretty good didn't it? Hope you like it and thanks again for the idea! You're da bomb! hehe!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
Chances  
  
"She doesn't remember anything. I tried to get her back to us but she wouldn't hear any of it. Lilah's got her brainwashed into thinking that I'm evil. Of course she didn't hesitate to tell her that I'm a vampire but I'm betting she didn't tell her that I have a soul," Angel said.  
  
"She's usin' you against her. Did you honestly think that Lilah would tell Cordelia the truth? She's got her in her hands. This turned out better than she thought. She's usin' Cordelia as the weapon an' as long as she's got her, there's nothin' you can do 'bout it," Fred said.  
  
"Well, she has to remember. People eventually get their memories back," Angel said.  
  
"Not all. You just have to hope that something sparks interest in her but for the time being there's no way you're going to get to see her. She's seen you once and that's enough for her," Wesley said.  
  
"Well I have one hope left," Angel said.  
  
"What's that?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I slipped one of our business cards into her purse without her knowing. Once she sees it she'll see her name in it and maybe it will get her thinking. Plus I told her that-"  
  
Angel stopped himself. He didn't know if he should tell them that he had told Cordelia that he loved her. They might not react to it the way he would want them to.  
  
"Told her what?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I-I told her that, well, I told her that I would never hurt her," Angel said quickly.  
  
"Oh and that's really going to change her mind about you," Gunn said sarcastically. Angel looked down. Everything seemed as if it was in Lilah and Wolfram & Hart's favor. He looked back up.  
  
"I'm not going to give up. Somehow I'll figure out a way to get her back," Angel said as he went downstairs. Fred looked at him and followed him. Angel knew she was following.  
  
"You told her didn't you," Fred said to him. Angel turned around. Somehow Fred always knew everyone better than they thought. She just had a way of telling things right even though she seemed so naive but yet she had some kind of intuition towards things.  
  
"It's too late though. She doesn't care now. Lilah has her against me. How am I going to get her back? It won't be love. She hates me," Angel said.  
  
"You never know. I mean maybe it'll spark somethin'. It did in me," Fred said softly. Angel looked at her. He remembered how at first she had been so in love with him but now she seemed over it.  
  
"Maybe," Angel said.  
  
"I know Cordelia. She is a very smart person. She will figure things out. It might take her a while but she will find her way home. All you need to do is be patient," Fred said.  
  
"But that's exactly what I don't have. Patience. I don't want to be patient. Every day that passes without her gets worse. Who knows what they are filling her head with. Who knows that if she gets her memory back. What will they do then? Kill her? I can't risk that," Angel said.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia walked into her room. She grabbed her purse and went through it trying to find some money. She had planned on spending the day at the mall. She got out her wallet and noticed that a small card fell on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and turned it over. She read the business card and then glanced up. She sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at the card in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was reading. At the top of the business card was Angel Investigations printed in a dark shade of black. The name under that title was what shocked her even more.  
  
"Cordelia Chase," she said to herself. This didn't make sense. How could her name be written on this? How could she have been somehow related with Angel. Lilah had told her that he was evil and that he had caused her so much pain. This didn't make sense. Cordelia got up and wrote the phone number on a separate piece of paper. She folded the paper and put it in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked once more at the business card. Cordelia looked up to see Lilah. She saw Lilah looking at her, holding the card. Lilah neared her and eyed the card.  
  
Lilah turned cold. How had she gotten a hold of it?  
  
"Cordelia, how did you get that?" Lilah asked.  
  
"That's not important. You've been keeping things and lying to me and I know about it," Cordelia said.  
  
"You do?" Lilah asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that I worked for Angel?" Cordelia said.  
  
Lilah looked at her. At least now she was sure she hadn't gotten back her memory completely.  
  
"I didn't want to alarm you," Lilah said.  
  
"I was a part of the bad side wasn't I! You should have told me. You said I had nothing to do with Angel but it was a lie. I was a part of his side!" Cordelia yelled.  
  
Lilah looked at Cordelia in disbelief. Cordelia actually really believes Angel is evil and that she had something to do with that.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to save you from a bad moment and memory. That happened a long time ago. Angel had a spell cast on you which somehow made you lose your soul. He made you a part of his team but I eventually reversed the spell and you had no recollection of it," Lilah said.  
  
"But why would he put my name on this card?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You were on his side for a good long while. It took a long time before we got that spell reversed," Lilah said looking at Cordelia hoping that she had convinced her. "But still, how did you get this card? You saw him didn't you? You saw him and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. But don't worry. I put him in his place and I threw some holy water at him and took advantage of that moment to run away," Cordelia said.  
  
"Don't worry about. Now give me that card. Nothing good can come out of it," Lilah said as Cordelia handed her the business card.  
  
"Well, I thought I would go to the mall and see what I could find," Cordelia said as she grabbed her purse and started to fix it since she had made a mess in it.  
  
"That's fine. I have to go in to the office for some last minute work. I'll be back later," Lilah said as she left the apartment. Cordelia got up and started to walk out of the room but then started to feel dizzy. She held on to the dresser.   
  
She started to see a vision one like before only without the pain. She saw herself fighting against many different things. Vampires, demons, you name them. She saw herself pregnant. Then she saw herself lying in a hospital totally unaware about what was going on. She saw herself dressed as some kind of queen being bowed down at. Then she saw herself having a vision. Then a guy kissed her and turned into a demon and jumped to his death. The last one was what got her. She was fighting against some vampire. The vampire punched her and made her fall to the ground. The vampire was about to bite her but then it turned to dust. Cordelia looked up and saw Angel, extending his hand to help her up which she took. Then the vision went away. Cordelia opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the room. Her purse had fallen to the ground.   
  
Cordelia went over to the bed and sat down. She knew what she had seen but she didn't understand it. Everything she had seen was so overwhelming but then again everything she had learned about herself didn't make much sense either. She had seen too much and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the rest. But the last part was what got her the most. Lilah had told her that Angel had hurt her. The last part of her vision showed Angel saving her. Why would he save her? Cordelia knew there was only one way to find out. She wished that there could have been another way but the more she thought about it, the more she knew it was the right thing to do.   
  
Cordelia walked over to the phone. She got out her piece of paper and unfolded it and dialed the number. She waited for the phone to ring a couple of times before someone finally answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi," Cordelia said softly.  
  
"Angel Investigations," the voice said.  
  
"Is Angel there?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah this is...Cordelia?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah it's me," she said.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that...Well I was wondering if we could meet. I have a lot of questions to ask you," Cordelia said. Angel was shocked but he wasn't letting this opportunity get away from him.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Angel said.  
  
"Where can we meet? It has to be somewhere public," Cordelia said.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
  
"Look, just because I want to find out some things doesn't mean that you and me are good. I still don't know what's going on and all I want is to get to the truth. Don't think I'm going to fall for everything you say. I don't trust you or anyone," Cordelia said.  
  
"Look, I understand. Where do you want to meet?" Angel asked.  
  
"I saw this cafe at the corner of 5th and State. Do you know where that's at? Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, what time?"  
  
"Is 8 alright?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there," Angel said.  
  
"See you then," Cordelia said as she hung up the phone. She didn't know if she had done the right thing but she was desperate to know the truth. She couldn't keep on living a lie or living a life full of mystery and chaos. She had to recover her memory and she had an intuition that what she was doing was right.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia arrived at the cafe early. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't being followed or anything to that extent, but as she neared the cafe, she noticed that Angel was already sitting down at a table. Angel saw her and got up to greet her. Cordelia walked towards him.  
  
"You're here early," Cordelia said.  
  
"So are you," Angel said. Cordelia looked at him and then sat down. A waiter came by and Cordelia ordered a coffee as did Angel.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to get right to the point. I want to hear your part of the story," Cordelia said.  
  
"My part?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know everything. Lilah told me "the story" but there are some parts of it that I am having trouble believing and hopefully you can sort of set things straight," Cordelia said.  
  
"I'll tell you whatever you want to know but first I need to give you something," Angel said as he handed Cordelia a key.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"It's for your apartment. In case you ever just want to get away from everything. Lilah doesn't know this place. I just thought you might want it," Angel said.  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said as she put the key in her purse and took the paper where Angel wrote down the address to her apartment.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angel Investigations," Cordelia said.  
  
"What about it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Look, I know you put that business card in my purse purposely. My name is printed on that card," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean it was your idea to do it in the first place. Then again, business is your specialty," Angel said.  
  
"I worked for you?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. You were sort of like the secretary. You took down the messages and you help research topics. Lately you've been taking part in fighting against the demons. You've been getting stronger due to all our training together," Angel said.  
  
"Oh, so that means I can defend myself. Well that's a good thing. Alright, so far so good but I'm thinking this is where things are going to get really messed up. Lilah, told me that you are a vampire and well obviously I can see that. She said you are evil and that you hurt me but so far you have made no attempt to do so," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah well at least Lilah didn't completely lie to you. I am a vampire and I was evil. I did hurt you sometimes because of my stupidity and selfishness but not in the way that you are thinking. Many years ago, gypsies cursed me with a soul. This gives me a conscious. I can't hurt, kill, or harm any innocent people. I can't bring about myself to kill them in order for me to live," Angel said.  
  
"But don't vampires need blood to live?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, I make trips to the butcher and well you can see where I'm going from there," Angel said.  
  
"What about the visions? How did I get them?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, when we first started working together there was this guy Doyle who was in love with you but you never gave him a chance. Later on you found out that he was actually half-demon-"  
  
"and then he kissed me and jumped to his death," Cordelia finished it off for Angel.  
  
"You remembered?"  
  
"Yeah earlier today I had like a whole bunch of pieces put all together," Cordelia said.  
  
"Did you remember anything else?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, a baby," Cordelia said.  
  
"Oh, Connor. Yeah we really love him," Angel said.  
  
"We? You mean he's our son?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No! No, he's not. He's my son," Angel said.  
  
"Oh, who's the mother?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Darla but she died a while ago," Angel said as he got a little sad. Cordelia noticed this.  
  
"I'm sorry," Cordelia said.  
  
"No, don't be. I mean maybe things were better off that way. There was no telling what she would have been like after she had given birth. I mean once she gave birth, she would be back to her normal self," Angel said.  
  
"Was she a vampire too?" Cordelia asked. Angel nodded. Cordelia looked into his eyes. Everything he was telling her made sense. She could hear his sincerity in his voice but then again he could just be a very good actor but something about him made her believe in him. She was scared to tell him this. She didn't want to end up trusting him and then being let down.  
  
"Earlier you said that you had hurt me. Is this what you did to me?" Cordelia asked as she moved her head to the right to expose the scar left on her neck. Angel immediately remembered.   
  
"Darla did that to you. She was pregnant at the time but you still tried to make her feel as welcome as possible even though she was still a very dangerous vampire. Even more dangerous. I was so scared that day. When I busted into that room and saw her biting you I panicked. I ran over there and pulled her away from you. I was so scared that I would lose you," Angel said to her.  
  
Cordelia looked into his eyes. There was so much love in his eyes and so much sincerity in his voice. That last line got to her. She felt all warm inside and so calm. She felt safe with him. As if nothing bad would happen to her but still, she couldn't give in just yet. Cordelia got up and walked away from the table. Angel looked up at her and got up. He started to follow her but then realized he forgot to pay so he just left a twenty on the table and ran to catch up to Cordelia.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Angel said. Cordelia looked at him. She knew she had to ask him one more question.  
  
"The other day when I saw you and threw the holy water at you, you said something," Cordelia said. Angel knew what she was talking about. Angel just looked at her waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Why did you say it? Why did you say that you love me?" Cordelia asked. Angel was about to answer the question but then neared her instead. He lowered his head and Cordelia looked into his eyes. They started to get closer. Cordelia's heart was racing. She knew what was about to happen but she didn't want to pull away. Something about him just made her know that it was ok. That she should give in to this feeling growing inside of her but then again this seemed familiar. It felt as if she had already loved this man or vampire, whatever it was that you wanted to call it.   
  
The two of them got closer and closer. Just when their lips were about to touch, Angel could sense an uneasiness. He opened his eyes and saw Cordelia grab her head and then fall. Angel caught her in mid air and waited for the vision to seize. He looked at his Seer. He could tell that the visions were getting out of control. They were nothing like they were in the beginning. They were taking a toll. He saw how it left Cordelia and it hurt him inside. Finally, the vision seemed to cease. Cordelia opened her eyes only to be met by Angel's.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked as Cordelia got up and pulled herself away from Angel.  
  
"I'm fine," she lied. Angel knew she wasn't but he didn't think that arguing would be the best thing to do right now.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked.  
  
"A pack of vampires. Not too far from here. They were attacking a couple of people. They were so scared," Cordelia said.  
  
"Did you get a street or anything?" Angel asked.  
  
"I didn't get the street but it looked familiar. I passed it on my way over here," Cordelia said.  
  
"I need to know so that I can go stop them," Angel said.  
  
"No! I'm going!" Cordelia yelled.  
  
"Cordelia, you are going to wait right here. Don't move until I come back," Angel said.  
  
"Come back from where? From going to fight some vampires that you don't even know where they're at?" Cordelia argued back. All of this seemed familiar. The arguing about her going to fight the vampires or demons. Cordelia started to walk. Angel shook his head and followed. They walked for a couple of minutes when Cordelia stopped.  
  
"This is what I saw in my vision. It was in some kind of alley," Cordelia said as they heard a garbage can fall and then a person's scream. They started to run towards the scream. They ran into an alley and sure enough there were the vampires. Cordelia turned to face Angel. She looked at his face. Cordelia stood motionless. She wasn't ready to see him turn into all bumpy looking guy. Angel ran into the alley and started to fight the vampires. Cordelia remembered the stake that Lilah had given her and took it out of her purse.   
  
Angel was fighting against a group of vampires. He punched one in the face and then spun around and kicked another in the chest. Cordelia ran in. She was scared. How could this be a normal part in her life. Fighting demons and vampires on a normal basis didn't sound that safe. She ran in and noticed that one of the vampires was heading towards her. Cordelia started to panic. What was she supposed to do. The vampire was getting closer. Cordelia closed her eyes and threw her fist at the vampire. Cordelia winced in the pain that the punched caused her. She opened her eyes and noticed that the vampire was stumbling back holding on to his jaw. The vampire regained his senses and charged after her. Cordelia held the stake in her hand but it didn't really help since she didn't know where the heart was exactly. She screamed as the vampire grabbed her and fell down with her.  
  
Cordelia opened up her eyes and saw that the vampire was on top of her. She looked down and noticed that the stake was impaled into the vampire.  
  
"Close, but not close enough," the vampire said just as Angel pulled the vampire off of Cordelia and threw him across the room. Cordelia hung on to the stake. Angel looked down and extended his hand to Cordelia. She was about to take it when she saw that a vampire was heading towards Angel, ready to stake him. Cordelia took his hand and pulled him down while at the same time pulling herself up. She took the stake and plunged it into the vampire who stopped right in front of her, noticed that the stake had made its mark, and then turned into dust. Cordelia was overwhelmed by the experience.   
  
Angel got up and walked towards Cordelia.  
  
"I Guess I was more than just close that time," Cordelia said as she turned around to face Angel.  
  
"You saved my life," Angel said. Cordelia looked down. Why had she done that? She didn't have a reason to. Lilah had told her if she could, to kill him. That he was better off dead.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to," Cordelia said as she started to walk away. Angel caught up to her and stood up in front of her.  
  
"Are you really?" Angel asked.  
  
"Am I really what?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Sorry," Angel replied. Cordelia looked up at him. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. How could something so wrong feel so right? Cordelia avoided the question.  
  
"I have to go. Don't follow me or anything otherwise the next time, I won't save you and I won't be sorry about that," Cordelia said as she walked off.  
  
"The next time," Angel repeated to himself with a smile. Angel was happy. He knew he had earned himself some trust in her and he knew that little by little, he would win her back. Angel headed back to the cafe where he had left his car and decided to head back to the Hyperion to tell everyone the good news.  
  
* * *  
  
Lilah peered into the window of her car.  
  
"I told you. I told you that in only a matter she would go to him," Gavin said to Lilah as they watched Angel climb into his car.  
  
"Well, at least I still have her in my hands. She doesn't remember completely. But I think it's time we go back to Plan A," Lilah said.  
  
"Plan A?" Gavin questioned her.  
  
"Kill her," Lilah said with a smile. 


	5. Ghostly Appearances

Title: Remember, My Love  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Cordelia loses her memory and is in the hands of Wolfram & Hart who brainwash her into thinking that Angel is evil. C/A pairing all the way! Why would I do anything else?   
  
Spoiler: Does there have to be one? Ok well um...if you didn't know that Angel has a son named Connor then don't read this but then again if you read this spoiler then you should know that he has a son so now you can read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all! I created them! That's why I invented the TV show and am now making millions because of them! j/k!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
I also want to say thanks to Kat! Thank you for the idea and I don't know about you but I think that this story came out pretty good didn't it? Hope you like it and thanks again for the idea! You're da bomb! hehe!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
Ghostly Appearances  
  
Cordelia stood in front of the door. She looked at it. This was the best idea. This should definitely tell her something about her life and set things right for once. She put the key into the door knob and twisted it. The door gave way. Cordelia entered her apartment but was in complete darkness. She closed the door and looked for a light switch on the door.  
  
"Great! How am I supposed to see if I can't even find a light switch," Cordelia said to herself when suddenly the room was illuminated. Cordelia gasped. She looked around the room and then to the wall where she was feeling for a light switch but there was nothing. Her next instinct was that maybe someone was inside.  
  
"Hello?" Cordelia yelled out but then slapped her forehead. Real smart she thought to herself. Just yell out across the room so that the bad guy knows exactly where you are. Cordelia paced around a bit and didn't hear any noises. Cordelia shook the thought away and then started to examine the place. It was all neat. There wasn't even trace of dust. She wondered if maybe she had a maid but then she came to the conclusion that Angel and his gang or something were the ones responsible for it being so clean. Cordelia walked into the living room. She looked around and noticed that everything seemed normal.  
  
Cordelia walked some more until she eventually found what seemed to be her bedroom. It was decorated in a plain sense but at the same time made it look elegant. She put her purse down on the bed and then walked over to the closet. She opened it up and then her eyes shot out. Her mouth was wide open. She stepped inside her walk in closet and examined all of the clothes and hundreds of pairs of shoes. Cordelia had a huge smile on her face. She rummaged through all of her clothes.  
  
"Wow! Looks like I'm into fashion!" Cordelia said to herself excitedly.  
  
She continued to look through her clothes and then decided to hit the drawers. She opened one up which seemed to be full of pajamas.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Cordelia said to herself as she got out a tank top with a pair of pajama pants that looked comfortable and began to change her clothes. Once she changed, she went over to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets until she found a tea kettle. She put the kettle on the stove and looked through some more cabinets and through the refrigerator. She gave up looking and just turned on the stove in order to heat the tea kettle. She went over to the living room and just let herself fall unto the couch.  
  
She thought back to everything that Angel had told her that day. His story made so much more sense than did Lilah's but still, there was so much she didn't know and it scared her. She might just have horrible judgment and she could be playing everything by the wrong cards. She might actually be wrong. Angel might actually indeed be an evil vampire who was out to get her yet, he hadn't tried to even hurt her.  
  
"I just have to stop! I have to stop doing this! Just take it easy," Cordelia said as she put her hands on her head. She shook away all the thoughts and then just looked around for the remote.  
  
"I think some TV would be good right about now," Cordelia said to herself when all of a sudden the TV turned on by itself. Cordelia gasped and jumped up. She looked around the seat and noticed that the remote was nowhere near. She looked up at the TV and noticed that the remote was sitting at the top of it.  
  
"Ok, that was weird," Cordelia said when all of a sudden the channels started to switch on their own.  
  
"What the-" Cordelia didn't finish her sentence. She was scared now. She ran over to the TV and turned it off. She was sitting in darkness when the lights turned on. Cordelia looked up at the lights.  
  
"What is going on!" she shouted out. It must be Angel. She knew it. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him. She could just imagine him right now. Laughing his head off at her.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Cordelia said. Cordelia started to walk towards the kitchen when she felt a cold sensation fill her body. She went over to the thermometer and noticed that the temperature had dropped to fifty four degrees. She went over to it and raised the temperature. She turned around but then her eyes shot out. There was a piece of paper floating towards her. The phone started to ring. Cordelia grabbed onto her head and then ran to her room, shut the door, and then locked it. She looked at the door knob and noticed that it was turning but it couldn't get opened.   
  
The phone was still ringing when suddenly it stopped. Cordelia looked up. Her heart was pounding like crazy.   
  
"I can't believe I fell for this. If I wasn't a believer to all of this I would have thought this place was haunted," Cordelia said to herself or so she thought. The lamp next to her bed turned on and then again the paper was floating towards her. Cordelia screamed and unlocked the door. She opened it and slammed it shut and ran towards the kitchen. She rummaged through the drawers and found a knife. She clutched the knife with all her might. Cordelia stood still and held her breath. Her eyes moved from left to right, examining the room carefully. She started to walk over to where the phone was and noticed that it was turned over and could hear someone saying something. She picked up the phone and noticed that her name was being called.  
  
"Hello?" Cordelia answered the phone softly.  
  
"Cordelia! Thank God! I forgot to tell you earlier that there is a ghost that lives with you, Dennis. He won't hurt you or anything. He's really friendly," Angel said.  
  
"Oh, well, that just explains everything" Cordelia said as she said her good-bye's to Angel and hung up the phone and noticed that the floating piece of paper was heading towards her. Cordelia took the paper and read it. Cordelia laughed at herself and shook her head. On the paper was:  
  
Cordelia! Don't be afraid! It's me, Dennis. I won't hurt you.  
  
Cordelia placed the piece of paper on the kitchen counter and laid the knife there.  
  
"Of course. I have a ghost living in my apartment. I should have known," Cordelia said to herself. Then the tea kettle started to whistle and Cordelia jumped up frightened.  
  
"Oh my God. It's just been a way too long day," she said to herself as she went to go pour herself a cup of tea.  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know. I just have this feeling," Angel said to the gang.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine I mean I'm sure she was scared an' all but I'm sure by now she's realized he's a good ghost an' it'll be good 'cause then they can talk an' she can find out some more things about you which will eventually lead her to knowin' that you aren't an evil vampire that's out to get her and I'm just going on an' on talkin' again, aren't I," Fred said as she looked down.  
  
"No, it's ok but, that's not what I'm worried about," Angel said.  
  
"Then what is?" Wesley asked concerned.  
  
"There's something that we're missing. I mean we practically have Cordelia in our hands. She remembers some things now and she won't go back to Lilah. But something tells me that they know," Angel said.  
  
"Know? Know what?" Gunn asked.  
  
"That she has come asking for my help. That she doesn't believe them anymore," Angel said.  
  
"How would they know that?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Wolfram & Hart are smart. Right now they are one step ahead of us but I'm onto them now," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah but I mean the only way they would know is if they had been following you or something," Gunn said. Angel's eyes widened. He thought back to earlier when he headed back to his car after he and Cordelia had faced the vampires He remembered seeing a car pulling out but he was so tired and he didn't think any of it now.  
  
"Fred, stay here and watch over Connor. Gunn. Wesley. Grab the weapons. Bring as many as you can. World War III is about to begin," Angel said.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia took a sip of her tea. She finally felt at better at ease. Dennis had filled her in on the truth.   
  
"So all along Angel was right," Cordelia said to Dennis. She looked over and noticed that the pen started to right on the paper again. Once it was done, the pen fell back down and the paper floated towards Cordelia. She took the paper and read it:  
  
"Angel really cares about you. You and his son. Nothing comes between both of you. He really loves you."  
  
Cordelia got teary eyed.  
  
"Oh, Dennis, what would I have done without you? If you hadn't existed I would still be where I was at the beginning. I would still be giving Angel a hard time and not giving him a chance. At least I know now. I think I should call him to apologize for being so rude and stuff," Cordelia said as she walked over to the phone but then heard knocking on the door.  
  
"Then again I might save myself the phone call if I get to see him personally," Cordelia said all cheery. She went over to the door and opened the door a bit but then it slammed back.  
  
"Dennis! That was rude!" Cordelia yelled. She tried to open the door again but then it slammed shut again.  
  
"Dennis! What has gotten into you? You better stop that right now!" Cordelia said as she pulled open the door with all her might only to see Lilah standing before her eyes.  
  
"Cordelia, I was so worried. I thought that Angel had gotten to you. I was so scared," Lilah lied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that this place seemed so familiar and so I decided to walk in and the landlord happened to be around and he gave me the key. I just got here but I think this is a great place. Maybe being here will bring back all the memories, you know," Cordelia said as she moved over to the kitchen while Lilah was following her.  
  
"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Lilah said.  
  
"Who me? Oh no. I was just talking to my ghost," Cordelia said as she noticed a pan in mid air about to strike Lilah.  
  
"Ghost. Right of course. Anyways, why don't we head back to my place. Angel knows about this place and if he finds out you're here, he won't hesitate to come," Lilah managed to finish before Dennis swung the pan which hit her in the head and knocked her out unconscious.  
  
"Phone!" Cordelia yelled out to Dennis. He threw the phone at her. She couldn't remember the phone number to Angel Investigations.  
  
"Dennis! Here, catch! Call Angel! Tell him I'm on my way," Cordelia said as she tossed back the phone to where she guessed Dennis was still standing. She started to walk over to the door but a man stopped her.  
  
"Maybe we should call Angel to tell him that you're dead," Gavin said.  
  
"Or maybe we should call him to tell him that," Cordelia stopped herself for a minute and noticed that he was wearing top designer clothes, "Mr. Gucci guy here just got his butt kicked by a girl," Cordelia said.  
  
"What?" Gavin asked confused right when she punched him across the face. She pulled him away from her and opened the door to flee but noticed more tall, muscular guys waiting for her. Cordelia ran to her room and locked the door but the guys were right behind her and were no match for a door. They busted down the door and headed towards her. One of them grabbed her arm. Cordelia tried to punch him with her free right hand. She tried kicking some of the guys as well. She managed to last a while until they all grabbed her. Then, a man with a white coat started to walk towards her.  
  
"This will hurt a lot," the man said as he approached Cordelia and stuck the needle into Cordelia's arm as she screamed in pain until she fell down unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel climbed out of the car and ran like a mad man into the apartments. He ran up the stairs until he reached the the floor where Cordelia's apartment was. He went over to her door and noticed that it was open. He went in and noticed that the place was trashed.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel shouted. He ran to her bedroom and saw that it was a mess as well. He ran out and noticed that Wesley and Gunn had just arrived.  
  
"Man! If you're not faster than a speeding bullet then man then kill me now," Gunn said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"She's not here is she?" Wesley asked. Angel shook his head and ran out of the apartment followed by Wesley.  
  
"Oh man, not again," Gunn said as he caught his breath and ran after Angel and Wesley. 


	6. The War

Title: Remember, My Love  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Cordelia loses her memory and is in the hands of Wolfram & Hart who brainwash her into thinking that Angel is evil. C/A pairing all the way! Why would I do anything else?   
  
Spoiler: Does there have to be one? Ok well um...if you didn't know that Angel has a son named Connor then don't read this but then again if you read this spoiler then you should know that he has a son so now you can read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all! I created them! That's why I invented the TV show and am now making millions because of them! j/k!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
I also want to say thanks to Kat! Thank you for the idea and I don't know about you but I think that this story came out pretty good didn't it? Hope you like it and thanks again for the idea! You're da bomb! hehe!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
The War  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes to see that she was in a small white room, much like the one she was in before. She tried to get up but felt so much pain surge through her. She remembered her struggle with all of the bodyguards or whatever it was that they were. Cordelia managed to get up right when she saw the door knob twist. Lilah walked right into the door.  
  
"Looks like someone's up," Lilah said.  
  
"Looks like someone got badly beaten by a pan," Cordelia said as she looked at the side of Lilah's head.  
  
"You know, I don't understand. I treated you right. I kept you alive and safe from him yet there you go again. You are so stubborn you know that. He could have killed you," Lilah said.  
  
"He didn't," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah but don't be so sure about the next time. You were taking a lot on. You risked so much and you were lucky. I tried to protect you," Lilah said.  
  
"How? By telling me lies? I know the truth," Cordelia said.  
  
"Really? The truth? The only way for you to know the complete truth would be for you to remember everything. To remember who you really are. Where you came from. Why you are here. Do you know the answers to any of those questions? I didn't think so. As long as you can't remember who you are you've got nothing. How do you know who to trust? You say you know the truth but do you really? Everything you are basing your life on is what Angel and I have told you," Lilah said.  
  
"Yeah well one of you is lying," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well yeah, obviously. But which one? How do you know who is truly on your side? You don't! That's just it, you don't. He could be playing the good guy right now. Pretending that he's this vampire with a sould and that he would never hurt you but how can you believe that?" Lilah asked.  
  
"Because he hasn't hurt me yet," Cordelia said.  
  
"Exactly, yet. How do you know he won't later? Do you honestly think that he would have killed you in front of all those people? Angel is smart. He's playing his cards well. He's not taking any chances. Everything that you have been going through up until today could be all a joke! Everything that has happened could all be a part of a sick plan to get you back and put you through all the torture you have been in. Think about that. I'll be back later," Lilah said as she left the room and locked the door behind her.  
  
Cordelia looked down at the floor and let herself fall down. Lilah was right. She had no way of knowing. All that was going through her mind could all be a joke. The ghost could even be part of it. Everything could be well played out and she had no way of knowing. Cordelia looked around and tears started to roll down her eyes. Who was she? Why couldn't she remember? If she could only. If she could only remember. It would make everything so much easier. She was alone. She couldn't trust anyone. Everyone was using her. She didn't even think she could trust herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel stormed into the Caritas.  
  
"Lorne!" Angel shouted out with Wesley and Gunn following him.  
  
"Hey! Angel cakes! Don't just barge into here shouting like that. Now if only you could use that voice to try to sing," Lorne said.  
  
"Lorne I'm not in the mood. Something's happened to-"  
  
"Cordelia and you want me to tell you where she is since I'm this demon who's in some what a link to the powers that be so therefore I should know where she is," Lorne said.  
  
"Where is she?" Angel asked impatiently.  
  
"How should I know? I'm not the one that kidnapped her. You see that guy over there. He can tell you something. He saw Cordelia last and from what I can tell, she gave him a thing or two," Lorne said as Angel made his way to the guy. He went over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and picked him up only to then realize that it was Gavin Parks.  
  
"Where's Cordelia?" Angel asked him while shouting in his face.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," the Gavin said while his voice was trembling. Angel lost all of his patience. Angel was furiated. His game face came on.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time before I kill you. Where is she?" Angel asked as he gritted his fangs.  
  
"Alright, alright. Lilah, Lilah took her," the Gavin said.  
  
"Where did she take her?" Angel asked him as he shook him.  
  
"It's one of Wolfram & Hart's facilities that we have close ties to," Gavin said.  
  
"And you're going to be a nice man and tell me where it is aren't you?" Angel said to Gavin. He nodded and Angel put him down. He wrote down the address and handed it to Angel. He examined it and then looked back at the Gavin. He noticed that he had a huge bruise on the left side of his face.  
  
"Did Cordelia really do that to you?" Gunn asked as he neared Gavin. Gavin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"That's my girl," Angel said as the three of them left.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia was pacing around in the room. Any minute now Lilah would be coming into that room. She had to find a way to escape but how? The room was completely sealed and the only way to get out was the locked door or the barred window. She looked around the room. It was empty.   
  
Cordelia looked up at the window and walked towards it. She grabbed onto the rusted bars and started to pull on them. They were on too tight but then she grabbed another one that seemed to be a little bit more loose than the others. She used all of her strength and pulled as hard as she could at the bar. The bar wasn't letting up but right when it looked as if the bar would win over Cordelia, the rusted bar gave way. Cordelia's eyes brightened and she held onto the bar with all her might. The gap in the window was still too small for her to fit through but hopefully the bar would come in handy. She looked over and noticed the door knob turning.  
  
Cordelia ran behind the door and waited for Lilah to come in. The door opened and in walked Lilah. Cordelia held the bar and swung it with all her might and hit Lilah.   
  
Lilah fell on the floor. She shook her head as if trying to regain herself. Cordelia looked down at Lilah and then started to run out the door. She could hear Lilah's screams behind her yelling for people to stop her.  
  
Cordelia ran as fast as she could. She couldn't get caught. She had to get away from that place. She had to get away from Lilah, Angel and just Los Angeles in general. Cordelia turned into another hallway and she could see an elevator at the far end of the hall. Cordelia focused on it. She turned around and could see that there were a few guys following her, trying to catch up to her. She ran and she could see the elevator more clearer now. The elevator door opened and she was about to run into it when she saw Angel and his gang in it. Cordelia panicked and ran the other way and started to run down the stairs. This couldn't be happening. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. If she stayed in there any longer, who knows what her fate would be.   
  
She turned around and saw Angel, his gang, and the other bodyguards all following her. She could hear Angel screaming out her name. Cordelia started to run even faster. She had to get away from them. Cordelia went down the stairs as fast as she could but then she felt dizzy. Much like she had before. She couldn't focus. She tried to regain her balance but it was no use. Cordelia started to fall. She could hear Angel scream her name but it sounded so far away.   
  
She started to see things much like she had earlier. All the memories were coming together. She saw herself having visions. She saw how Angel was always coming to her, keeping her from falling. She saw how worried he was and always asking her if she was ok. Then she saw herself in the bathroom lifting her shirt up to examine slash marks on her stomach and Angel knocking on the door trying to find out if she was ok. She saw herself lying in a bed with Angel sitting right next to her, holding on to her hand and reassuring her that she wasn't a bad person, that she was strong. Then she saw herself getting bit by a blonde vampire. She saw Angel storming into the room and pulling the vampire away from her. She saw him swoop her off her feet and carry her away from danger.  
  
Everything started to come back together. All the missing pieces were coming together. She saw herself in some kind of shoot where she was wearing a bikini and rubbing on some kind of lotion on some guy and she had this guy yelling at her to bend down furthur. She saw Angel coming in to defend her. She saw the gang, Wesley doing research, Gunn messing around with some of the weapons. She saw Fred doing some kind of equations with her big glasses on. She saw the baby, Connor. She saw them all at the hospital. She saw herself holding the baby and Gunn coming in with the stroller. Then she saw Angel. She saw them both sitting down having breakfast even though she knew he really had no taste for food but she saw themselves talking. She saw herself smiling and she saw Angel smile. Something she knew he didn't do very often. She remembered. She remembered it all.   
  
As quickly as the vision had come, it had left. It felt like an eternity but it had only been a split second. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was falling until she hit the floor and everything went black.  
  
Angel stopped in front of Cordelia and noticed that she had gotten unconscious. He saw Wesley and Gunn coming down the stairs as well as all the other bodyguards.  
  
"Hold them back as much as possible! I need to get her out of here," Angel said as he swooped up Cordelia in his arms and ran out the door hopefully leading to somewhere close to the exit. Wesley and Gunn stopped at the foot of the steps and waited for the bodyguards. They started to fight in the beginning of the war.  
  
Angel ran as fast as he could while carrying Cordelia. He turned into a corner and noticed a bunch of the bodyguards. He turned back around and started to run another way but there were bodyguards everywhere. He was surrounded. Then he turned and saw that Lilah was walking towards him but kept her distance.  
  
"Well, we meet again Angel. Don't tell me this is the war that I have been counting the days for," Lilah said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't want to disappoint you," Angel said.  
  
"Oh, me? Dissapointed? Looks like you're the one who should be disappointed. Is this what you had planned? Try to save the girl only at the end you get each other killed? Good plan but sounds like my wish is about to come true," Lilah said with a smile.  
  
"What wish is that?" Gunn asked. Lilah turned around only to be faced by Wesley and Gunn as well as all of Gunn's crew.  
  
"Now!" Wesley shouted. At that remark all of the bodyguards game faces came on. Every single one ended up being a vampire. And then again, just as the earlier battle had begun, the war started off. Angel put Cordelia off in a corner where there was a wall so she couldn't get hurt. He laid her down gently and then his game face came on. He ran to the vampires and started to fight them off. Lilah ran out of the room scared. She took one of the company cars and sped away.   
  
All of the gang took on more than one vampire. Gunn was fighting two vampires at the same time. He kicked one in the stomach and punched the other one in the face. Then both of the vampires regained their senses and both headed towards Gunn at the same time at opposite ends. As soon as they got closer, Gunn took out his two stakes and annilhated them both.  
  
Wesley was off in another corner fighting a couple of vampires. A demon punched Wesley in the face which sent him to a wall. He saw the vampire heading towards him. Wesley kicked him in the stomach, picked him up and staked it. He turned around and saw that there was a vampire behind him. The vampire picked Wesley up by the neck, lifting him up from the ground. Wesley was choking on his grip but then managed to get a hold of his stake and jammed the stake through the vampire, hitting the mark. The vampire turned into dust and Wesley fell to the ground. He shook his head and then went over to help Gunn.  
  
Angel got himself surrounded by five vampires.  
  
"Looks like your odds aren't that good," one of the vampires snickered at him.  
  
"Oh, it's just fine," Angel said as one of the vampires lunged at him.   
  
Angel punched him in the face and then did a spin and kicked another vampire in the stomach. Two vampires grabbed Angel's arms. Another vampire was coming towards him with a stake in his hand. Angel waited for the vampire to get close enough. Right as the vampire was about to stake him, Angel jumped up, grabbed the stake with his feet, plunged the stake into the vampire's heart and finished his backflip. He came back into his right position and grabbed the stake before it could fall on the floor and plunged it into one of the vampire's heart and then into the other. He saw the other two vampires he had faced earlier. He broke the stake in two and threw them at the vampires. The stakes hit their mark perfectly and the two vampires turned into dust.  
  
The remaining vampires saw that they were no match for the gang and one by one started to run away until all that was left was dust and a couple of bodies from Gunn's crew. The rest of Gunn's crew carried away the bodies and eventually left.  
  
"I'm sorry about-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. They knew what they were up against. They died the way they wanted. Saving someone," Gunn said to Angel. Wesley looked over to where Cordelia was.  
  
"We have to get her some medical attention," Wesley said. Angel nodded and went over and picked Cordelia up and headed towards the hospital. 


	7. Remembering

Title: Remember, My Love  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Cordelia loses her memory and is in the hands of Wolfram & Hart who brainwash her into thinking that Angel is evil. C/A pairing all the way! Why would I do anything else?   
  
Spoiler: Does there have to be one? Ok well um...if you didn't know that Angel has a son named Connor then don't read this but then again if you read this spoiler then you should know that he has a son so now you can read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all! I created them! That's why I invented the TV show and am now making millions because of them! j/k!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
I also want to say thanks to Kat! Thank you for the idea and I don't know about you but I think that this story came out pretty good didn't it? Hope you like it and thanks again for the idea! You're da bomb! hehe!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
Remembering  
  
Cordelia walked out of her room with a cloth in her hand. She went over to the kitchen and noticed that Dennis was dusting the curtains.   
  
"Dennis! You clean better than I do! Maybe I should just let you do the housework for now on," Cordelia said. Dennis stopped dusting the curtains and dropped the duster.  
  
"I was just kidding," Cordelia said as she saw Dennis pick the duster back up. She turned on the kitchen sink and started to wash the cloth she had been using when she heard someone knocking on the door. She turned off the sink and went over to see who it was. She peered into the peep hole. She opened the door.  
  
"Angel, come in," Cordelia said. Angel came in and noticed that Dennis was dusting and noticed that Cordelia had on her cleaning clothes.  
  
"I see that you're feeling better but shouldn't you be taking it easy? I mean it was just days ago that you fell down stairs after stairs," Angel said.  
  
"Angel I'm fine. All I had were a few bruises other than that I'm fine. Sometime visions are more painful than that. I was lucky that I didn't break anything or end up being paralyzed or even losing my memory again," Cordelia said.  
  
"Don't even say that," Angel said trying not to remember the past incidents. Cordelia knew she struck a nerve. She motioned for Angel to go sit with her at the couch.  
  
"Angel, again I want to say thanks,"Cordelia said.  
  
"Cordelia, you don't-"  
  
"Let me finish. What happened to me was something very scary. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. I was so lost and all I wanted to do was go home and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. What I did to you was wrong and I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing," Cordelia said.  
  
"Look, don't apologize. I would have done the same thing to me if I was in that situation," Angel said. They both looked at each other. They both stared into each other's eyes. Then they both called out each other's names.  
  
"You go first," Cordelia said. Angel looked at Cordelia. His heart was pounding.   
  
"Cordelia. I was so scared when all of this happened. I thought I lost you," Angel said.  
  
"You almost did but things worked out for a reason," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah but still. I felt so scared, alone, and wanting to get you back. Everyday was just so long. It felt eternal. Every minute that passed knowing that you could be in some kind of danger or even dead, killed me. I was restless. All I could think about was you," Angel said as he looked at Cordelia whose eyes were getting all teary eyed.  
  
"Angel," Cordelia said.  
  
"No, wait. Cordelia that day when I saw you I was so relieved. My unbeating heart felt as if for once it had a beat. Everything just seemed to get lighter but when I found out that you were in the hands of Lilah and Wolfram & Hart, it got worse and that's when I said something to you," Angel said.  
  
"Oh well don't worry about that I mean you were probably just really worried and it slipped I mean you can take it back I don't mind. We can just continue our lives as if that moment had never happened," Cordelia said.  
  
"The sad thing is that something so big like that had to happen in order for me to finally tell you my true feelings," Angel said. Cordelia was shocked. Was it true? I mean could it even be true?  
  
"Angel, you don't have to do this. I understand," Cordelia said.  
  
"Cordelia I'm serious. What I feel for you is real," Angel said. Cordelia got up from the sofa and started to walk.  
  
"But how? I mean Buffy-" Angel walked over to Cordelia.  
  
"This isn't about Buffy," Angel said to herself.  
  
"Yes it is. Angel, she was the love of your life! I mean how can I ever compare to her?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Is that what you think? You think that I'm comparing you with her?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well yeah I mean I could never be her," Cordelia said.  
  
"I don't want you to be her. I want you to be you! You're the one I'm in love with. Not Buffy. You are the one that brings a smile to my face and since I could remember, that was impossible for me to do. You even got me telling jokes and all too and I was never like that," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah you were all broody and stuff," Cordelia said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Cordelia, I'm in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same but I just felt that-"  
  
Cordelia interrupted Angel by kissing him. She had wanted to do that for so long. She finally let into her feelings. They finally parted and they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"I told you that I would be around when you get you're redemption and I'm going to keep my promise. I love you," Cordelia said as they kissed each other once again.  
  
Love is unconditional and when two people really love each other, the whole world parts from them and all that matters is that they are together and in each other's arms. 


End file.
